Save Me
by Jessicanov201
Summary: Bella believes she is nothing. After an emotional and abusive relationship can her new master save her, when she doesn't believe she should be saved? Follow her master ah he reads her journal and finally learns the truth. Can he finally save her? Story will have BDSM and abusive sceens. Drabble of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has not been through my betas. If it takes off, I will send it out for corrections. Until then, please excuse the errors that will be there.

I pick up the black bound book and walk hesitantly to the bedroom.

I dare not to raise my eyes, as I haven't been given permission to make eye contact.

I have been asked time and time again what happened to me, how I became this way, but I can't find the words.

How do I tell someone I deserved it all, that I'm nothing, and don't deserve the kindness you are showing me?

Holding out my hand, I offer him the book with the note attached to the cover and walk away silently.

Master,

This one is sorry that she can't be what you are looking for.

I know you want to know the real me, but I don't deserve you.

Maybe these words can help you understand.

Your baby girl


	2. Chapter 2

Jan 1, 2012  
Dear Diary,  
My best friend Rose bought me this journal. Said something about college years go by so fast, and I would want something to remember them by. So here I am starting the New Year with something new.  
College is different. I was scared when I started, but it's starting to rub off on me. I love being on my own. High school was okay, but come on, being the daughter of the police chief doesn't get you far. There were no dates, no boys, and no fun of any kind. I did get my first kiss from Mike Newton behind the bleachers, but it was nothing special. I know I'm no expert on kissing, but I'm pretty sure that teeth are not supposed to hit like that.  
I got a part-time job last week. It's nothing big, just a gig at the mall, but it gives me some spending money. That's another thing Rose says I need. I tried to tell her that my parents send me money from time to time, but she insisted that I have money to with as I please. She seems to think that I need new clothes and make up. I never thought about it, I guess I was fine with having what I needed and nothing more. She thinks I need a make-over so that I can get boys. I want a boyfriend, but it makes me nervous.  
I have never had one, and I have no clue how to act, but I'm up for anything. So, tonight we shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Jan 5, 2012  
Shopping was fun. Rose was right; it is so much better having money I earned. I don't feel guilty on what I spend it on, and she convinced me to buy stuff I never would have. Who would have thought, me, Isabella Swan, in a tube top and shorts? I had to admit they looked great, so she didn't have to try too hard to get me to buy them. She is even getting me to go to my first college party in a few days. I guess there is a frat party a few houses down, and it is the must go to party of the year. Oh ya, did I tell you I joined a fraternity with Rose. I have loved getting to know new people, and I'm fitting in really well. Besides, she tells me there is someone she wants to introduce to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Jan 8, 2012  
The party last night was amazing.

I've never seen so many hot guys in my life.

Fuck, I love college.

There was drinking, and guys barley dressed.

Rose made sure to tell me not to accept any drinks that are not sealed and never to leave my drink unattended.

I can honestly say that I guarded my drinks with my life.

I'm not totally stupid; I know what happens.

My dad made sure to tell me these things before I came here.

Rose introduced me to Jake.

I had seen home before around campus.

She was right; he is fine, and hung on my every word.

He was polite and kind, and didn't even try anything.

He did however; ask me on a date to get coffee tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Jan 9, 2012  
I just got back from my date with Jake.

He took me to dinner, and then a movie.

I have never met anyone like him.

He opened doors, pulled out chairs, hell; he even stood when I got up to use the restroom.

I've never met anyone like him. We talked about everything; I learned he is majoring in Maritime law.

He grew up on a reservation in Washington, in a town not too far from where I grew up.

He has always loved the water and wants to do his part to give back.

His mom dies when he was young, and his dad was controlling.

Our childhoods have so much in common, and we clicked instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Jan 20, 2012

Jake asked me to be his girlfriend last night.

Of course, I said yes.

Since the frat party, I have seen or talked to him every day.

He is the perfect man.

I have never had someone pay so much attention to me, and want to know everything about me.

It seems as if the questions never stop.

What color do I like, what was my childhood like, did I have many boyfriends?

Sometimes it's overwhelming, but I guess it's just because I don't know what to expect.

I asked Rose today, but she said it's because he wants to get to know me.

It's what a new couple does when they are learning about each other.

It's weird, but I haven't asked him that much.

Maybe I should.


	7. Chapter 7

Jan 25, 2012

Jake and I went to dinner again last night.

I decided that I needed to know much about him.

I learned that his dad was strict; maybe even worse than my dad.

He has had a few girlfriends, but he said they always ended badly.

He wouldn't tell me what happened, but promised to tell me one day.

It was weird, I felt like he was hiding stuff from me.

I don't know what to think of it, but I'm having fun.

What's the harm in that?

I met someone that seems to care for me a lot.

He pays so much attention to me, and even bought me flowers yesterday.

I have never been bought flowers before.

When he walked me to the door last night he kissed me.

It was nothing like my first kiss. It was soft and gentle.

He didn't try to assault my mouth; no he took his time and kissed me softly.

I haven't been able to stop smiling since then.

His lips were soft, and full, and he smells so good.

I can't believe that finally have a boyfriend.

A/N: Ok, so this takes you to the end of Jan. Bella has a new boyfriend. What could go wrong ? I will post more over the weekend to get you all caught up with TWCS.


	8. Chapter 8

Feb 1, 2012  
The last few weeks have been great.

I have been out with Jake every night that I can.

Rose is happy for me and keeps asking me if it will go anywhere.

I don't want to rush it.

I want my first time to be special, and mean something.

The best thing is Jake isn't rushing me.

We have kissed- several times- but nothing more than sweet kisses or holding hands.

We walk with his arm around me, and he holds my hand in the car, kisses me any chance he can get.

The room I share with Rose is never without the most beautiful bouquets of flowers.


	9. Chapter 9

Feb 14, 2012  
Tonight was beyond amazing.

Jake picked me up for dinner.

He even bought me a new dress to wear for the night.

I tried to tell him that it was too much, but he just said I was worth it, and this would mean so much to him.

The dress was beautiful, so I changed quickly and met him back in my room where he handed me a dozen Gerber Daises, and kissed my cheek.

He told me how amazing I looked, and took me to an upscale restaurant, pulled out my chair and even ordered dinner for me.

We talked over dinner, and laughed.

It was a magical night. Well, there was one incident.

When Jake was going to the rest room, there was a guy who came over and started talking to me.

He thought he recognized me from campus and was just saying hi.

Jake got mad when he came back and saw us talking.

He tossed some bills on the table, and ushered me out to the car.

I tried to see what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to me.

Once we were in the car, I reached over to hold his hand. I tried to tell him that there was nothing going on.

After a moment, he relaxed and told me that he was sorry.

He told me that he over reacted and that his last girlfriend cheated on him, and it still hurt.

I felt so bad for him, as I could see the pain on his face.

It broke my heart that someone could hurt him that way.

I told him he had nothing to worry about.

I'm not her, and I will never cheat.

He told me how sorry he was and promised not to be jealous again.


	10. Chapter 10

Feb 20, 2012  
Last night was interesting. Rose was out, and Jake was over to watch a movie. We were snuggled on the couch. He kept rubbing his thumb over my hand and kissing me. It soon turned into an all-out make out session. I started to feel things I never knew were possible. Sure I've pleasured myself in the past, but it never felt like this. His hand started rubbing my sides getting closer and closer to my chest. I backed away and he looked at me for a moment. He asked me what was wrong, and I reminded him that I have never done this. He told me there was no pressure, but this was what couples did. He told me that he would stop at any time and that I had so much respect for my body. He told me his last girlfriend gave it up on the second night, but the fact that I was holding out meant something. He told me how much it meant that I was a virgin, and he would treasure that. His hands began to move again as he told me about his past girlfriends and how they all gave it up to easy and things always ended bad. He said he knew we wouldn't have the same issue because I was different. Everything he told me made me see that all of his relationships failed because of the woman he was choosing, but this time he chose me. I was the one that meant something more to him. I would be the one to last. Before I knew it his hands were on my chest and he was kissing me deeply. It felt so good. As he told me stories about how everyone in his life has fucked him over his hands continued to roam. Before I knew it, he was telling me he loved me as his hands caressed my clit.


	11. Chapter 11

Feb 28, 2012 Jake tells me he loved me every day. I can't seem to tell him back, but he says it's okay. That he will wait for me. We have had several make out sessions, and I love the way he can play my body. He tried to get me to touch him a few nights ago, but I was scared. I have never felt one or even seen one in real life. I have no clue what to do, and Jake is so experienced. What if I do it wrong? What if I can't make him feel the way he makes me feel? He is coming over tonight, and I think I will try. It's the next step right?

Well Jake just left. It didn't go as I had hoped. He didn't want to watch a movie. Just told me he missed me and needed to hold me. I thought it was cute at first, but then he started to touch me. It was different this time. It wasn't slow and soft, his hands were needed and fast. It felt off somehow, and when he took my hand to move it towards his obviously growing erection, I freaked. I jerked my hand back and he got mad at me. I don't understand what I did. I told him he needed to slow down, that it was too fast, but he told me it was only fair. He said it was the next step that I needed to return the favor. The moment I started to cry and asked him to go he changed. He started telling me he was sorry, and that he had a hard day and was taking out on me. He said he didn't mean it, and that he loved me. He even broke down and cried. He told me how his dad called him today and they got in a fight. He swore he didn't mean to pressure me, and begged for my forgiveness. We ended up sniggling on the couch and just holding each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Feb 28, 2012 Jake tells me he loved me every day. I can't seem to tell him back, but he says it's okay. That he will wait for me. We have had several make out sessions, and I love the way he can play my body. He tried to get me to touch him a few nights ago, but I was scared. I have never felt one or even seen one in real life. I have no clue what to do, and Jake is so experienced. What if I do it wrong? What if I can't make him feel the way he makes me feel? He is coming over tonight, and I think I will try. It's the next step right?

Well Jake just left. It didn't go as I had hoped. He didn't want to watch a movie. Just told me he missed me and needed to hold me. I thought it was cute at first, but then he started to touch me. It was different this time. It wasn't slow and soft, his hands were needed and fast. It felt off somehow, and when he took my hand to move it towards his obviously growing erection, I freaked. I jerked my hand back and he got mad at me. I don't understand what I did. I told him he needed to slow down, that it was too fast, but he told me it was only fair. He said it was the next step that I needed to return the favor. The moment I started to cry and asked him to go he changed. He started telling me he was sorry, and that he had a hard day and was taking out on me. He said he didn't mean it, and that he loved me. He even broke down and cried. He told me how his dad called him today and they got in a fight. He swore he didn't mean to pressure me, and begged for my forgiveness. We ended up sniggling on the couch and just holding each other.


	13. Chapter 13

March 2, 2012  
I had sex last night. I'm not sure how it happened. We were just talking about what a shitty life he has had, and how he feels like every one leaves him. He got so sad and confided in me that he was lonely and felt it was time that he had something good in his life. He swore that good was me. I tried to tell him what we and was good, and that I wasn't going anywhere. I told him I loved him, and needed him in my life. He cried that he didn't believe me. All the girls in the past told him the same thing, but they never needed or loved him. I begged him to see the truth, but he didn't believe me. Next thing I know I'm kissing him hard. He begged for more. Telling me he needed to feel me. He needed to feel how much I loved him, that my body could never lie, and that he needed to know the truth. I told him how scared I was, but he told me it would be fine. He would take care of me, that I needed to prove it to him. I didn't want to lose him. I told him I was ready. He laid me on the bed and took all my cloths of. I tried to cover myself, but he told me not to hide from him. I had to give him all or nothing. I closed my eyes and moved my hands. He promised me he would go slow and be gentle. I knew it would hurt the first time, but I never expected the pain that ripped through my body when he thrust himself into me quickly.  
I thought he would tell me it was ok, but he didn't say a thing. He just thrust himself into me over and over again, and I cried though the pain. Hg grunted and groaned as he found he release. When he was done, he walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He left me there by myself. I was humiliated. When he came back and saw me still crying he hugged me close and told me that it wouldn't always be that way.

.


	14. Chapter 14

March 4, 2012  
Jake and I have had sex every day since the first time. He was right, it did get better and I actually like it now. He tells me what he likes and when I do it he tells me how much he loves me. I have never been so loved, and he even told me that he believes me. He believes that I love him and won't hurt him the way the others have. I love knowing I can make him feel that way. The other girls weren't good enough but I am. Its empowering knowing that I make his body do these things. I have learned he is a bit jealous though. He hates it when guys talk to me, but I can understand. If you are cheated on enough I guess that is hard to overcome.

.


	15. Chapter 15

March 6, 2012  
Tonight was weird. Jake and I were having sex and it was a bit on the rough side. I liked it, don't get me wrong, but it was different. He kept calling me a slut and a whore. I was about to say something – because come on, who calls their girlfriend these names- when he rolled us over so I was on top. This was a first, but when he grabbed my hips and stated telling me how good it felt I found a rhythm. He stated calling me names again, saying "Ride my cock like that slut you are" and "you like that? You like ridging my cock you whore?" I was going to protest, but found that every time he did, he seemed to enjoy himself more. I went with it, and talked to him about it when we were finished. He told me that he didn't mean it, that he just liked dirty talk, and not to think anything of it. I even asked Rose, and she confirmed it. She told me that every man wants a girl they can bring home to mom, but that can also be their bedroom whore.

.


End file.
